The Strange Blonde
by SengokuNoAkuma
Summary: The one event that can change a person's life, is happening whether they believe it or not. Rated T to be safe. ON HIATUS.
1. The Attempt

Story about how one incident changed Tenou (Tenoh) Haruka and Kaiou (Kaioh) Michiru's lives.

The day before the dance, Michiru and Haruka had an argument, and because of that, they didn't go to the dance together, although they were only going as friends. Haruka is holding up the impression that she, indeed is a boy, and has always been one. So, don't get mad at me for all the he's and him's that I use. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, then Haruka and Michiru would have had more than one appearance in Sailor Super S. (For those who didn't know, it was a special episode that was never dubbed.)

* * *

It was the night of the dance. Michiru had spent a ridiculous amount of money on her prom dress. Well, it looked like she did. But the thing that got me was why would she go to our school if she were so rich?

"Yo! Kaiou-san, do you want to dance?" a person in a sharp suit said.

It seemed like she turned him down.

He left her vicinity in a rage.

Another person went up to her with "punch", and handed it to her. She, being unsuspecting, downed it in five minutes. She was drunk by the time she finished it. I was starting to get a bit uneasy.

His hand went to her face, and she didn't object.

I felt like knocking the living daylights out of him when his advance went too far. He had picked her up, and carried her towards the locker rooms. I put my own drink down (club soda) and followed him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said in a stern voice.

"Oh, Tenou-san, do you want to join in the fun?"

"No," I said starting to take my gloves off. "Put her down, and you won't get hurt."

"Oh, tough guy, let's take this outside!"

"Fine with me." I said.

He put Michiru down, and we stepped outside.

"Let's get this over quickly!" he said, all excited.

_This shall be interesting._

One punch.

Two punches.

Three punches.

Four.

Not a single bruise on me yet.

"You're not playing fair, Tenou! All you're doing is dodging!"

I threw a punch at him.

"Now I'm not," I said

"That hurt. I thought you were a wimp."

"Why would I be?" I asked

"Because, you don't usually like fights." He said standing back up.

"I don't like them, because I don't want to hurt my hands."

"Oh, and why would that be?"

"None of your God damn business!" I said as I walked back inside.

"Michiru, come on, wake up." I said as I gently picked her up.

She moaned slightly.

"Tenou, what are going to do with her?"

_Shit._

"It's a long story, but I…"

"Tell me!"

"I was taking her home, that's all."

"Oh, and who got her drunk in the first place?"

_Michiru's friend sure is persistent. _

"Somebody, of course, but I didn't." I said trying not to drop Michiru.

"Who?"

"Has anybody ever told you you're really persistent?" I said

"Stop dodging the subject!"

"Look, Miharu, if it'll make you feel better, you can come with me when I take her home. Ok?"

"How do I know you won't take advantage of me too?"

"Because, I would never do such a horrid thing."

"I still don't trust you." She said as she pushed past me to go to the parking lot.

"You coming?"

I sighed, stole a look at Michiru, and followed her.

_The next day. Michiru's P.O.V._

"Oh," I moaned as I sat up. "What a headache."

"Michiru-sama, you came in really late last night. We were getting worried, but this handsome young man and your friend brought you home."

" I don't really remember anything from last night."

"Really?" I said

"Yes, and he was quite handsome too."

"Did you catch his name?" I asked

"Yes, miss Tenou Haruka."

_Not him._

I clenched my fist in a anger. I was extremely angry with him, and HE brought me home?!

"I'm going out." I said, going through my closet.

"But, miss, there's a dinner that needs your attendance, and you also need to plan it!" she shouted after me. I said

"I'll be back in a few minutes, don't worry." I said grabbing my car keys. I was under age, but I passed the driving test, and on my driver's license, it says that I can legally drive.

I opened my car, and started it.

"Kaiou-sama, I urge you to not to do this!" my maid said

"I'm sorry, but I must."I said closing my car, and backing out of the driveway.

My cell phone suddenly started ringing.

I ignored it because I recognized the number as my maid's.

I saw Haruka when I turned the corner

I stopped, and then Haruka said:

"Sleeping beauty's awake."

"Of course I'm awake, you jerk."

"Ouch." He said

"What's your problem, anyway?" I said getting out of the car.

"Oh, so you wanted to be raped last night. That's it?"

_What? What did he just say?!_

"Look, if I hadn't have been there at the party, you'd probably be in a police department or something."

"How do you know?"

"That boy who gave you the punch? He was going to rape you."

"So, just because he gave me a drink doesn't-"

"He was carrying you to the locker rooms. What do you think now?" he said leaning into my face.

"That you were right." I sighed.

"You want to go downtown?" he said

"Why?" I said

"Is it a crime to ask a beautiful woman to come with me to the race track?"

I was intrigued. I always wanted to see a race track.

"No, but it was just so sudden."

"Can I drive?" he said

"Are you crazy?!" I shouted at him.

"Yes," he said

"I can't, I can't believe you gave in that fast. What's wrong with you?" I said

"Nothing. I just want to drive. That's all."

"Well…" I started. "I guess it can't hurt."

"Yes!" he said as I handed the keys to him. He climbed into the driver's side, and I into the passenger side.

"Hold on tight!" he said as the car took off.

"I'm going to kill you!" I shouted.

All he did was smile.

* * *

I hope you liked it.


	2. The Exgirlfriend

Second chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Michiru's P.O.V. _

"Yo, Tenou! You're back, but I hate to bring up bad news…" A woman said approaching us.

"What happened?" Haruka said abruptly, surprising me.

"Well, your car…"

"Just tell me."

"It was smashed to pieces."

Haruka took off running.

"HARUKA!" I shouted after him

I shook my head, and started walking.

"Miss,"

"What is it?"

"Aren't you Kaiou Michiru!" she said in sudden shock.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because, I… am going to make your life very miserable." She said pulling a whip out of nowhere, and slashing it in my direction. It wrapped around my wrist, and she threw me in the direction of the stands.

I bit my lip as I slid on the ground.

"Baka, I never knew you were that tolerant of pain."

_I'm usually not._

The whip cracked as it hit me across my back. I almost screamed.

"Break down, baka!"

She hit me again, and a scream escaped my mouth.

"_That _is what I wanted to hear"

"Why… are you doing this?" I said forcing myself into a sitting position.

"Because that baka Haruka left me! For, of all people, a snob!"

_What?! I'm not a snob! Am I? I don't know what to think anymore!_

I started crying.

"What's this? Tears?"

The woman raised the whip once more, and I cringed.

"Put the whip down! NOW!"

"Haruka…" she said.

I slowly moved to my feet.

"Why do you always side against me?!" the woman shouted.

I clung onto Haruka's arm.

"Hide behind that bastard all you want, but I will make your life miserable!"

She walked off.

"Haruka," I started. Everything was starting to go black. "I can't…" that was all I got out of my mouth before I fainted.


	3. Revelation sort of

* * *

This chapter is entirely in Michiru's perspective. I will try to update regularly.

* * *

Chapter 3

_One… two… three…._ I thought as I saw the coach approaching.

"Kaiou, hurry up! Into the changing room with you!" the coach said.

_Right on mark…._

"But, coach…" I said

"No buts!"

"I have a note for you." I said in a small voice.

"What's this?"

"I suffered some injuries recently, and consequently can't continue to participate in the swim team." I said slightly looking down at my feet. "I'm sorry coach." I said looking up at him.

"It's alright, Kaiou-san,"

I turned around and saw the same woman in the stands of the pool. She smiled devilishly, and sharpened her stare. It was enough to make me shiver.

Then she mouthed "Hurry up and get out of here." At least I thought she did.

I ran to my car. I sat behind the wheel, and I started crying.

_I can't stand life anymore! I want to end it! _

I picked up a knife, and held it to my wrist. I kept it steady, right up until I tried to cut. I dropped the knife right before I cut.

_I can't do it. _

"I can't do it." I said in the smallest voice I could manage.

I opened the door, and walked to the park.

I spread out on the ground. I didn't care what happened to me, but I couldn't manage to kill myself. I turned onto my side.

_*flashback*_

I woke up in a sort of dark room.

"Michiru," My mother said

"What happened?" I said as I pushed my hair out of my face.

"You were almost run over by a car, remember?" Father said in a

"You're banned from seeing that Tenou boy again! He's the one who put you in that danger!"

"But, mother…"

"Not buts! You're to stay in the house, and when you're in school, you'll be followed to make sure you stay away from him!" My mother was fuming in anger

"You're overreacting." I said looking up at my mother.

"You're not reacting at all!" my father shouted at me.

"I wasn't almost run over!" I said standing up

"You're nothing, you liar! NOTHING!" my father shouted.

It hit me like a dart hit a bull's eye.

"Mother…" I started

"I can't hear something that doesn't exist."

"Father…" I started

"What's that, dear? Oh, just a fly. Let's go." I was about to burst into tears

My diary fell from a shelf in that instant. It fell to a page where I had written that I had a crush on Haruka.

_"I won't have a queer in my family!" _Was scrawled on the bottom of the page. It was mother's handwriting.

"What?!" I choked out.

_*end of flashback*_

My mind quickly formed a conclusion. Haruka's a girl. Plain and simple.

"Yo,"

I scrambled to my feet, and backed away from Haruka.

"What's wrong?"

"You, you're a-a-GIRL!" I choked on my own words. The words barely came out

"Michiru, you're spouting nothing but nonsense. What are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it!" I shouted. "Ok, that didn't come out the way I planned it to." I whispered.

"I know. Why don't I treat you to an ice cream?"

"Haruka!" I said swatting Haruka's hand away

Haruka looked at me in confusion.

"I-" I fell to my knees and looked up at Haruka with tears in my eyes.

I was pretty sure that Haruka was a girl by now. I didn't know why, but I did.

"Haruka, my life is falling apart." I sobbed.

"Come here." Haruka said holding me in her arms.

At that moment, I saw a blonde with a weird hairdo (like Odango) hugging a tall, handsome man. I smiled slightly, knowing that she was happy. For some reason, I was also smiling because I was happy too.

"Better?" Haruka said

I nodded, burying my head further into her chest. I looked up, and Haruka's face was all red.

"Are you… blushing?" I said

"So what if I am?" she snapped

Her face suddenly drained of color.

I swirled around to see what made her so pale.

_Her._

_

* * *

_


	4. Correctional Camp

Chapter 4

I tried to put in indentions, but it wouldn't work. :(

* * *

_Michiru's P.O.V._

_Mother, what is she doing here?_

"Get away from that girl, Michiru!"

"You're speaking to me?" I said in amazement.

"Smartass." My mother said

"She's right, though," Haruka whispered

"Anone…" I said

"What?" mother said

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." I said

"Michiru, we're leaving. I'm putting a restraining order against this girl, and you'll never be able to speak to her again."

"Mother." I said

"Ki-sama!" she shouted grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me out of Haruka's sight.

"Mother, that hurts…" I whined

She slapped me across the face.

"You stay away from that girl, or there will be hell to pay." She spit in my face.

She let go of my wrist, and pushed me into her car.

The whole ride home, I was fighting back tears. I ran to my room when I got in.

"You worthless baby!" my mother shouted after me

I grabbed my huge pillow and threw it at the door. It opened to my father.

"Go away." I said

"Why? I want to make sure my baby is all right." He said

"Why are you acting like this? You don't care about me." I said

"We care about you, because being gay isn't normal. We're trying to save you from that sin."

"Have you ever, EVER, stopped to think that I-"

"Listen to your father." My mother said

"Let me finish." I said clenching my fist. "Have you EVER stopped to consider that I might really be in love?!" I shouted

"Love is not genderless. It's supposed to be between a woman and man."

"Screw you." I said. "You'd never understand." I finished

"Watch your language."

"I renounce my heir. If it means me being happy, I don't want to be rich."

"Go live your sinful life. I won't stop you, but you can't take anything but the clothes on your back." Mother growled

"Keiko, why are you letting her go? She needs to go to correctional camp!"

"Good idea."

My life as a free girl was over before it began.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME GO?!" I shouted

"Because, you need to become normal. You've been recruited by evil itself."

"What a crap load of bull." I said

My father hit me.

"You're going to correctional camp, whether or not you like it."

_And to correctional camp I went. Little did I know, that my parents had ordered Haruka to go to a correctional camp, but, little did my parents know that there wasn't another one, so we ended up going to the same one. _


End file.
